Not Something Invisible
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: The Glee Project 2: Nellie is having trouble with her confidence so the girls give her a makeover and Blake helps her out in another way. Ship: Nellie&Blake.


THE GLEE PROJECT

Blake and Nellie

What can I say? I get inspired and write...and for some reason the Glee Project gets that out of me. If Ryan Murphy wants a popular show he would just put Blake and Nellie together. Simple solution.

Anywho, Enjoy!

* * *

Nellie sat in front of the mirror while Aylin and Ali caked makeup onto her face.

"Why am I doing this?" Nellie asked her friends who continued to make her over.

"Because Ryan said you have to convey more confidence so a sexy makeover is just the boost you need." Aylin darkened the eye shadow over Nellie's lids.

Ali blushed on some bronzer to her cheeks, "Not to mention Charlie's gone and Aylin needs a little girl therapy and she suggest makeover Nellie!" Her sweet voice chimed in and Aylin nodded along to her words.

"Hmmm…how about this sexy red dress?" Shanna looked over at Lily for approval and the girl nodded picking up some strappy heels to match. "Hot mama!" Shanna cried with delight.

Nellie had no idea why her friends found this so amusing or why she even agreed. Partly she was having fun spending time with her girl friends. She didn't have too many girl friends back home but in the house she made a whole bunch of them. She reveled in the fact that she had so many new friends in general that shared her passion of performing.

She was lost in genuine thought when Aylin pinched her cheek, "Ow!" Nellie squealed and Aylin apologized, she just needed to give her more natural blush. Instead Ali just added more bronzer to give her a sexy look.

"I don't know guys." Nellie stopped dead in her tracks looking at the finish product in the mirror. This was more scandalous than the Milkshake video.

Shanna and Lily high fived at the outfit choice and Aylin and Ali shared an approving smile, "Now Nellie, get ready to make them boys drool!" Aylin slapped her ass and pushed her out of the girl's dorm and into the general area.

They had the day off, a rare break in the competition to recollect and have fun. Right now they had to test Nellie's new appeal on the three boys that remained.

"Damn mamacita!" Abraham hollered from the kitchen. He ran over to his friend and his eyes bulged out. He picked up her hand and made her do a twirl to get a good look at her.

She wasn't cute, shy Nellie. She was hot, sultry Nellie.

Abraham shook his head "The boys won't know what hit them. Excellent work," he said to the other ladies.

The girls made her move to the recreational area where the boys were currently working out. Michael was on the treadmill and Blake was lifting weights.

"Blake? Michael?" Aylin yelled and the boys replied they were there. The girls and Abraham pushed Nellie to walk out by herself while they observed at the door.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Michael responded and practically fell off the treadmill. Blake was staring at the ground then looked at Michael splayed out on the floor and laughed.

He turned his attention to what distracted Michael and he gaped at the sight.

"Wow." Blake replied. In the past music videos he had to appear to be turned on by her appearance. Yes he had been turned on those times but this time, the girl was on fire.

"What's with th..th...the getup? Michael spat out having to lean against the treadmill for support.

"Just trying to be more confident and noticeable. Did it work?" She asked with a hesitant smile. Both boys had been staring way too long at her body until they nodded.

She gleamed proudly, "Cool, now I can change." She was about to make a run for it but the girls caught her just in time."

"How about a round of truth or DARE?" Aylin smiled sneakily at Nellie who instantly regretted her decision to partake in the makeover.

"Oh geeze." She whispered to Ali who pat her hand comfortingly.

The group sat around, Nellie fidgeted in her dress trying to find a comfortable position. She opted on crossing her legs straight in front of her as she leant back with her hands.

Aylin noticed Michael and Blake staring even longer at her new Nellie. Perfect, she smiled to herself.

"Alright, Michael, truth or dare?" He started to weigh out his options until the group yelled to stop over thinking. He blurted out truth.

Aylin grinned smugly, "One to ten, how hot is Nellie right now?" Nellie inaudibly cursed Aylin.

"Ten." A nervous cough escaped his mouth but he still smiled over at Nellie. She shook her head with a grin and played with her bangs.

He looked at Lily and dared her to perform a Kanye song, which she proudly agreed to. Lily asked Shanna if she thought Michael or Blake was more attractive. She said Michael was and the two turned away with matching blushes.

Shanna asked Aylin if she and Charlie were official, she said practically. Then Aylin asked Blake, "Truth or dare?"

He smirked, "Truth."

She looked at Nellie and then turned back to him, "Who's the best kisser in the house?"

Everyone catcalled, especially since all the girls he had kissed were in the room. Nellie was listening but already knew he would say the experienced Aylin or beautiful Shanna. She hated being so insecure. She stared at the straps of her shoes to entertain her.

Blake stared at Nellie and a smile appeared on his lips, "Nellie. Nellie's a great kisser." The girls laughed and gasped, but mostly laughed. Abraham made her high five him.

She wanted to bury herself in her hands but chose against it.

"Ali, truth or dare?" Ali grinned wildly and said she accepted a dare.

He dared her to kiss Abraham and the two shared a sexy kiss. Ali looked toward Nellie and asked her friend, "Truth or dare? And remember, be confident!" She winked at her.

Nellie looked at her oddly but answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to give one of the guys a confident lap dance!" Everyone in the room gaped at Ali's dare. Who knew she had it in her?

Nellie looked like she wanted to cry, "I don't know…"

"Come on Nellie, we're all friends here. I'll give someone a lap dance too!" Aylin suggested but everyone glared at her.

"No!" Shanna pulled her friend beside her but encouraged Nellie.

"I don't think I can." Before she could say anything else, Blake stepped forward. "Blake what are you doing?" She asked him as he towered over her.

"I'll give you a lap dance first to show you how it's done." He offered with that dazzling smile. Aylin wanted to yell something again but Shanna covered her mouth.

"Do it!" Shanna encouraged her so they pulled out a chair and let Nellie sit. All the while Blake prepared himself.

"This should be interesting." Michael said from the side, enjoying the crazy dares in execution.

"Ali, play my music." He winked at the girl all the while Nellie was nervously staring everywhere except at Blake who was already staring at her seductively.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself. Blake was already dancing to Nelly's "Hot in Here" song. He placed his two hands on the back of Nellie's chair and leant on top of her to whisper encouraging words.

"Hey, it's just me. Have some fun." She let a sigh escape her lips as she nodded for him to continue. He was walking around her and stroking her arms all the while feeling himself a little too much.

She couldn't help but laugh brightly until she just enjoyed herself. She clapped along and put her arms in the air when he rubbed his backside against her.

The gang watched from the couches just laughing in hysterics and squealing with delight. Blake threw his shirt off and at Aylin who pretty much fell out of her chair in excitement.

Blake leant forward into Nellie again and dug his nose into her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth.

He smiled a triumphant grin, he had accomplished his goal, have her loosen herself up.

The song ended and the girls on the couches were dying with excitement. He helped Nellie up from her chair and gave her a side squeeze, "How did I do?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

She nodded in approval, "Amazing."

The girls on the couch nodded along, "Hot moves Jenner!" Lily stated bluntly.

"Alright! Enough of that, it's Nellie's turn! Who's the lucky guy?" Ali asked with a sneaky gleam in her eye. Nellie knew the safe choice was Abraham who would have just made her laugh the entire time but Blake deserved one after his performance.

She didn't say a word; she winked at Ali who pressed play on her iPod.

It feels just like it was yesterday  
We were in love  
Why's it falling apart  
I've never been one to walk away  
But I've had enough  
And it's breaking my heart

Nellie surprised the group when she grabbed Blake's hand. She dragged him to the chair and pushed him into it. Nellie started to walk around his chair sexily along with the beat. She placed her hands on him from behind. Shirtless Blake couldn't help but revel in the warm hands against his chest.

Cause you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do  
No it's nothing you say  
Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl No, not today

Blake grinned at the song choice, The Cab, was his favorite band and this happened to be one of his favorite songs. The girl was good. Nellie took the opportunity to execute all the moves she learned from Zach. She slid in between Blakes legs, sat on his lap and at one point did her infamous bend and snap into Blake.

Blake looked like he was having the best sexual experience of his life. The girls had taken out dollar bills and given them to Blake who started to stick them in the straps of Nellie's dress.

The song was coming to an end and Nellie ended with a peck to Blake's lips. But that wasn't good enough for him he grabbed her face and went in for a full makeout session.

Everyone was amazed at the sight, "Damn! That's more than a Charlie, Aylin kiss." Michael stated with a gaping mouth.

Shanna shook her head, "No, that's more than an Aylin, Blake kiss!" Aylin awed at the pair, but then turned to Ali.

"Good work, it was almost like you planned it." Ali turned toward Blake and the two shared an inconspicuous nod in between his kiss with Nellie.

"Yeah, right!" She chuckled and remembered her conversation with her friend during their last music video, taped at the pool.

"_Thank you so much Blake, you're my hero!" Blake helped Ali into her wheelchair and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was referring to him holding her during the number, under the water. He had volunteered when the producers said someone would have to hold her or she couldn't partake in the crucial scene._

_He chuckled and shook his head, "It really was no problem. I love helping my friends." _

"_Great work, Ali." Nellie had passed by and placed a supportive hand on her friend. Zach called her over and she waved at her friends._

_Ali noticed Blake in a trance, "Earth to Blake. Stop staring, you're making it way too obvious." _

_Blake shook himself out of his zoned out expression, "I just wish I could help Nellie with her confidence. The girl was so hot today and yet she couldn't find that boost of confidence she really needed." _

_Ali grinned deviously at her friend, "I have an idea…what do you feel about lap dances?" _


End file.
